


Tattoo

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets another tattoo with Ian in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Mickey walked into the tattoo parlor, wiping his brow rubbing his lip with his thumb and goes up to the counter pulling out the paper from his pocket, unfolding it to show the artist and points to it “I want this”

"The whole document?"

"Naw just the uh signature"

"Ian Gallagher?" he clarifies then after a nod from Mickey asks "Where you want it?"

Mickey points to his above his heart, “here”


End file.
